bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MEVVX3/BEE SWARM SIMULATOR BEE ideas.
'rainbow bee' Info: a bee from a faraway land. It enjoys the joy of others. Gifted hive bonus: pollen 20%, no longer becomes sad and can attack Stats: stats go up +2% per bee that is in a field that they like. 100% energy, 10% movement speed, 25 gather amount, 500 conversion amount. has 2+ attack power but can’t attack. If a monster is killed, it will become sad and lose 50% of its stats for 30 seconds unless the monster is killed by the vicious bee Abilities: ''' '''Blue boost Red boost White boost: boosts white pollen you collect by 20%. Can stack up to 10X Rainbow boost: all pollen collected gets boosted up by 10%. Stacks up to 10X Happy time: causes all bees to do everything faster, move, produce tokens, collect, make honey, and attack 2X as fast for (may need to be nerfed) 20 seconds. 'Warrior bee' Info: this bee helps defend against enemies that could harm you Gifted hive bonus: 50% bond from battle, 50% less energy consumtion in warrior mode Stats: 25% movement speed, 50% energy, likes to stick close to the player, so it won't harvest far from the player like other bees do. harvests 5 patches in a + shape. Stats in warrior mode: 100% movement speed, 10+ attack, 50% attack rate up, drains 4 energy points per attack, if enemy is still alive, it will keep fighting even if it has ran out of energy, however, it loses 50% attack rate. after a full minute, if the enemy is STILL alive, the warrior bee will be taken away by 2 other bees to rest. Abilities : Rage Focus Defence: gives 1% damage reduction. Stacks up to 5 times Warrior wrath: gives all bees 2X attack power and 100% 'movement speed for 10 seconds' 'GIANT BEE' Info: from a land where all is a little bit bigger, this bee will be a big help. Gifted hive bonus: enhanced mini sprout. +5% energy Stats: 10+ attack, -50% attack rate. harvests 9 spots at once. Abilities Minisprout: spawns a sprout that can be a fire sprout, water sprout, boost sprouts, goo sprouts or any of the rarity of sprouts that exist. *'Watersprouts, when popped, will spawn 10-15 (20-30 if enhanced) sparkle patches on the field.' *'Firesprouts, when popped, will spawn 10-15 (20-30 if enhanced) fire patches on the field. these create honey tokens when done. they also hurt the enemies (and players if they aren't careful or not wearing the demon bee mask) and the giant bee will occasionally create the minisprout tokens that have a 100% chance to be a fire token to hurt the enemy.' *'Boostsprouts, when popped, will spawn 10-15 (20-30 if enhanced) boost tokens on the feild. these include rainbow boost and white boost tokens (depending on the feild it may only spawn red, blue, or white tokens)' *'Goosprouts, unlike the gummy sprout, will, when popped, rain gumdrops on the field.' Growth: all bees grow 2X their size, giving them giant bee properties, boosting their attack by 2X, and making them able to harvest a 3X3 area 'Vampire bee' Info: this bee may not like the light, but that wont stop it from helping others Gifted hive bonus: enhanced artificial night tokens, 2X hp absorption. Base stats: +1 attack: 25% movement speed, 10 gather amount, 10 conversion amount, 50% energy Stats in the day: -10% movement speed, 5+ gather amount, 5+ conversion amount Stats in artificial night: 2+ attack, 50% movement speed, 100% gather amount, 100% conversion amount Stats in enhanced artificial night 4+ attack, 75% movement speed, 150% gather amount, 150% conversion amount, only gives the player 1 hp when gathering pollen or hurting enemies. Stats in the night: 5+ attack, 200% movement speed, 400% gather amount, 400% conversion amount, turns 1% of the damage from enemies and pollen and turns that into health for the player. at a maximum of 5 hp points Abilities Artificial Night token: gives the vampire bee an artificial night move. Sometimes spawn moon charms and boosts the vampire bee’s stats Blue bomb+ TOOLS Cobalt Dipper info: redesigned porcelian dipper for the blue bees stats: harvest area=9X9 circle. harvest amount: 2 1.5X blue pollen collection. Crimson dipper info: redesigned porcelian dipper for the red bees stats: harvest area=9X9 circle harvest ammount: 2 1.5X red pollen GUMMY DIPPER info: redesigned porcelian dipper infused with gummy bees to create this goorgeous tool stats: harvest area=10X10 circle harvest amount=3 GOO SPREAD: causes the flowers you harvested from get covered in goo. only happens every 30 times you harvest.. goo=10% crafting: Light Staff info: photon bee's favorite item stats: summons 4 constant light beams (8 if photon bee is gifted) that circle around you and instantly converts 50% of the pollen it collects into honey (does not raise from instant conversion stat, even with 100% conversion rate it will still collect honey) harvest amount: 1 pollen per .1 seconds per beam after Bloom box info: able to shake flowers around it and harvest pollen from them, this item will keep the beat up. stats: harvests 225 patches. however, this harvests automatically at the speed of the beats of the music. if music is turned off, you can manually harvest. harvest ammount: 2 after 25 times it harvests, it creates an enormous shockwave that harvests an enormus 750 stud radius of flowers (may need to lower it) Gummy pack a gooey pack EXISTANCE PACK forged from items available only from the beginning of existance, this pack is only for those who truly deserve it stats: space: 10000000 abillity: CHAOS!!: collect 5 of every token (not the bear token) to cause chaos. rookie sword info: not for harvesting, but can help aid you in killing enemies. damage:1 speed:-20% when held. attack speed: 1 second range:2 flower patches long amature sword info: still not for harvesting, but can really help with killing enemies damage:3 speed:-10% when held attack speed: .9 seconds range: 2 flower patches long porcelian sword ''' info: very sharp blade made to crush those who oppose damage: 10 speed: -5% when held attack speed: .8 seconds range: 3 flower patches long '''ROUGE BLADE info: the most dangerous blade, made from the rouge bee damage:15+vicious bee level divided by 2, unless the vicious bee is gifted. the sword will also be golden if vicious bee is gifted speed: +10% speed when held attack speed: .7 seconds 2X effective against rouge bees and tunnel bears range: 5 flower patches long ROUGE MASK info: feared by most, this mask shows those who stand in its way who they are dealing with. stats: 100% speed 2X bee damage 2X sword damage 40% damage reduction thorns 20% (deals damage to enemies that hurt you) Stick mask info: crafted from the stick bug himself, this mask shows your ready to take on anything. stats: crafting items Egg shell how you get it: using an egg: 50% recycling an egg: 20% enemies Snail shells you get it from the stump field and garrenteed drop from the stump snail. Star egg craftable requires: 1 silver gifted egg, 1 golden gifted egg, 1 diamond gifted egg Silver gifted egg craftable requires: 5 silver eggs, 10 egg shells, 5 glitter Gold gifted egg craftable requires: 5 gold eggs, 20 egg shells, 10 glitter diamond gifted egg craftable requires: 1 diamond egg, 50 egg shells, 25 glitter Category:Blog posts